Alone in the Dark
by rinda
Summary: As loneliness overwhelms Orihime in Hueco Mundo, she turns to an unlikely source for comfort. Orihime x Tousen. Lemon/Sexual Situations. Oneshot. Complete. Please Review.


Tito Kubo owns Bleach, the characters and the copyright. I have respectfully borrowed them for this story. I do, however, own my own characters and ideas.

This is a one-shot story. It is complete. Thanks for reading.

Warning: This story contains graphic sex. Please over 18's only. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime slipped from her room. The stark white halls were empty and quiet. Most of the arrancar were sleeping. She'd waited until she was sure that Ulquiorra had left her room unattended before leaving. She really didn't know where she was going. She just knew that she couldn't bear being alone in that small room any longer. She had never been good at being alone. Her friends...her brother...they had been her life. She'd devoted herself to them. It was that devotion that led her here. Here, to this world of constant night and it's never-ending loneliness. It was torture for her. Here, she felt truly alone. The only human among all the twisted souls of the arrancar. It had taken it's toll on her.

She desperately needed physical contact. It was a deep, aching need that she could no longer ignore. She couldn't turn to Aizen. She could never trust him and she feared letting him too close to her. He was simply too dangerous. Going to Ichimaru was out of the question. He was a snake in the grass if she'd ever seen one. He'd use her up then toss her away. That left Tousen.

She paused outside his door, frightened and unsure. He was one of them. He'd betrayed his people to follow Aizen. He would do whatever the man told him. But he was the only one who had treated her like a person. He was the only one she felt remotely comfortable with. It was him or the loneliness. With a sigh, Orihime knocked softly on the door. It swung open instantly as if he'd been standing on the other side, waiting for her cue to open it.

"Inoue-san." Tousen spoke as he opened the door. He didn't need to see her to know who she was. He sensed her. She realized that he'd probably sensed her standing outside long before she'd gathered the courage to knock.

"Hello, Tousen-sama. I'm sorry to bother you so late but...could I come in?" she asked softly. He stepped back from the door, allowing her to enter the room. It was dark inside. She collided with a small table almost immediately.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, stepping up beside her.

"No, I'm fine. I just hit the table...Tousen-sama, would it be alright if I switched on a light? I can't really see..." she asked nervously.

"But of course." he said immediately. She heard him move then a light illuminated the room. She looked around. It was a small but elegant room with a large western style bed, a couch, a chair and a small coffee table--the one she'd run into.

"Forgive me, Inoue-san. I forget sometimes." he said quietly. She smiled.

"Well, why would you need the light?" she said easily, sitting down on the couch.

"I don't need it. And I rarely receive visitors." he commented, sitting down on the opposite end of the large sofa. Orihime swallowed hard. She suddenly felt nervous. Why had she come here?

"You are troubled, Inoue-san?" he asked in his low, quiet voice.

"Please, call me Orihime!" she insisted. A faint smile touched his dark lips.

"As you wish...Orihime." he replied softly.

"I hope I didn't disturb you. If I'm keeping you up, I can leave." she said, jumping up and pacing the room nervously. He watched her. Something about it bothered her since she knew that he couldn't actually see her.

"You are not disturbing me. And as for sleep...I don't sleep as much as I did before." he admitted quietly.

"It's hard to sleep here. You never know when you should...this constant night...it wears on you!" she blurted out.

"I agree." he said simply. She stopped pacing to stare at him. He agreed. The thought brought a smile to her lips. It felt so good to be talking to someone who wore their bones on the inside of their bodies. Someone real...someone alive. She could almost feel the heat radiating from his body. It drew her to him.

"I'm having trouble sleeping, Tousen-san. I'm having trouble...being." she sighed, returning to the couch. This time she sat down on her knees, closer to him than before.

"Being?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Yeah...just being...alive here. It's so damn...lonely..." she whispered, struggling for words to describe how she felt. "I don't belong here...none of us do...this place...it's just wrong."

"I understand." he spoke softly, shifting his blank gaze to his hands. "We are not meant to be here. It's a land of the dead."

"Exactly!" she cried out, taking his hand in hers. The sudden contact rushed through her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the physical contact. Her weeks here alone had left her desperate for human contact. It was as if her soul was starving. She felt a slight tremor ripple through his hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. He gave her a faint, half smile.

"Yes...yes..." he spoke quietly, his voice tight and nervous. She released his hand. He didn't like her touching him, she thought sadly.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"No!" he said quickly, catching her hand in his. He seemed to immediately question his action. Uncertainty showing on his face. She understood his uncertainty but her need pushed her on. The brief contact had only stirred her hunger. She wanted...no, she needed more. She needed to feel the warmth that only human contact could provide. She ached for more than a mere touch. She closed her eyes, imagining the feel of his skin against hers.

"I...I can't explain but..." she started then stopped. There was no way that this was going to come out well, she thought frantically.

"But what?" he asked. She shook her head, her eyes still closed. She wasn't even sure what she wanted but she believed this man could bring her peace...even if was fleeting.

"Orihime..." he spoke softly. She felt his fingers on her cheek, sliding lightly over her skin. She opened her eyes, surprised.

"Forgive me." he said flatly, pulling his hand away.

"No!" she said this time. She took hold on his hand and cupped it against her cheek, holding it in place. His hand was warm, his fingertips rough. It was a glorious sensation.

"I...I need you..." she whispered, leaning closer. "I don't want to be alone tonight..."

"Orihime...are you sure?" he asked as he traced the outline of her face with his fingertips. She nodded, enjoying the feel of his featherlight touch.

"So beautiful..." he sighed, studying the contours of her face with his hands. She smiled, leaning forward to brush her lips lightly against his. She heard his sharp intake of breath.

"You think...you think that I'm beautiful, Tousen-sama?" she asked, her voice low and soft.

"Kaname...please...call me Kaname..." he practically begged, his lips light against hers.

"Kaname, do...do you want me...physically? she stammered nervously, tracing the outline of his soft lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Yes." the word came out as soft as air.

"Show me." she sighed, kissing him deeply. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands moving to the braids in his hair. He felt solid, hard against her. It was a delicious feeling. His mouth sought hers hungrily, his passion surprising her. She pulled back slightly.

"Kaname, I...I've never done this before..." she admitted. He seemed to focus on her, his brow furrowed.

"You are a virgin?" he asked for clarification.

"Yeah but...I need...I need to feel...you. I need to feel alive. I need..." she tried to explain. He pressed his fingertips against her lips, silencing her.

"I understand." he said simply. He replaced his fingertips with his mouth, kissing her tenderly. Sweet and gentle, the kiss carried a promise that she didn't expect from him. He pulled her forward across his lap without breaking the kiss. He settled her across his thighs with one arm cradling her to him. She pulled her lips away, looking at him unsurely.

"There are many ways to be close, Orihime. Many ways to make you feel...alive." he whispered, caressing her cheek. He kissed her again. His lips were soft like velvet. His hand moved over the curve of her neck as his lips followed it. She sighed, tilting her head back to expose her neck fully to him. His lips lingered over the sensitive flesh of her neck. With each kiss, every caress, she felt a strange but wonderful heat building higher and higher inside her. He was filling her emptiness with his dark essence. Her soul drank him in like water to the desert. She felt him unhook the front of her white dress, brushing it aside. Then his fingers traced the edge of the collar, seeking the clasp.

"The back of my neck." she said, leaning forward. He reached up, unhooking the soft cloth and letting it fall aside, revealing her full breasts. He ran his hand over one of her breasts, his fingers seeking her nipple. Orihime sighed softly. His touch was so light, so tempting. She'd never known anything like it.

"I have rarely missed my sight. Life is...simpler without it. But...right now...I wish to the heavens that I could see you...your body...your beauty..."

"Kaname..." she whispered, stroking his cheek. "I want to see you."

"Me?" he asked quietly, surprise in his deep voice.

"Yes...I want to see you...to touch you...to taste you..." she sighed against his skin, leaning forward to kiss and lick the exposed skin of his neck, moving to his ear. She heard his breathing hitch as she sucked his ear lobe into her mouth.

"I need more, Kaname." she whispered as she slid off his lap. He watched her move away.

"What are you doing..." he started then fell silent as she dropped her dress off completely. She stood nude before him.

"I know you can't see but..."

"I can...sense...and I can feel. I want to touch you, Orihime."

"I know...but first..." she said, reaching out to remove the golden braid from his neck and shoulders. Then she slowly unhooked his long white jacket. He sat perfectly still, allowing her to work unhindered. Once she had exposed his hard, muscular chest, she paused to run her hands over his dark skin.

"I think that you're the beautiful one, Kaname." she whispered, marveling at the chiseled, rock hard muscles. He caught hold of her face, kissing her urgently.

"So very beautiful.." she gasped, pulling away from him.

"Orihime, I have sensed the light in your soul. You are a pure soul. Even your powers...they bring no blood shed...no violence. They heal. They mend that which is broken. You are truly a beacon in the darkness." he whispered, standing up in front of her.

"Feels so good..." she gasped as he massaged her breasts, leaning down to flick his tongue across one of her nipples. Orihime pushed his jacket back over his shoulders then slid it down his muscular arms.

"I love the way your body feels!" she hissed, running her hands over his chest and kiss his flesh hungrily.

"I...your body is amazing." he sighed. He eased his hand down over her belly and lower. She gasped in surprise, grabbing hold of his arms as his fingers slipped between her soft folds.

"You're wet." he noted, seeking out her mouth again in a deep kiss. She pulled away, crying out in pleasure as he pressed his finger against her most sensitive spot, rubbing firmly.

"The bed! Now!" she gasped, pulling him back with her. She tumbled backwards across the bed. He caught himself, leaning over her. She looked up at his handsome face.

"Can you take your visor off? Will it cause you pain?" she asked softly.

"It won't hurt but...my eyes...you may not want to see them."

"Why not?" she asked, touching the visor lightly. "Please...I want to see you."

"As you wish..." he agreed reluctantly, reaching up to remove his silver visor. She gazed up at his eyes. They were white and unseeing. They stood out starkly against his dark skin.

"I think you're a handsome man, Kaname." she sighed with a smile. He kissed her tenderly.

"You are very different from what I expected of a human, Orihime..." he whispered, kissing a trail down her neck. He continued down between her breasts and lower still over her flat belly. He eased her legs apart, kissing her red curls. He slipped his tongue between her wet folds, tasting her. Orihime arched, pressing her hips down against him. A low moan echoed up from the man as he slipped his tongue deep inside her. Orihime writhed under him as he replaced his tongue with his finger. He slipped his tongue up, teasing her wildly.

"Oh god, Kaname!" she moaned, threading her fingers into his hair and disrupting his tight braids. A thick, burning heat spread through her body, coiling and tightening deep inside her. As it grew steadily, she felt the need for release growing. She felt another finger enter her, stretching and thrusting steadily as he licked and sucked. Her moans filled the quiet room as she wriggled and writhed under him. The coiling tightness inside her rushed higher, expanding suddenly then crashing around her as she climaxed suddenly.

"Kaname!" she cried out, grabbing on tightly to his hair. White hot fire rushed through as everything shattered and splintered away. Panting, gradually, she drifted back down. Her throbbing body slowly ebbed and filled her with a luscious melting heat.

Orihime slowly opened her eyes. Kaname had moved up beside her. His unseeing eyes were gazing down at her, his expression loving.

"I could sense...you...what you felt." he whispered, searching for the right words.

"When I... climaxed?" she asked, unsurely.

"Yes," he replied, nodding. "It was...wonderful."

"It was my first time." she admitted shyly.

"Ever?" he whispered, running the back of his fingers along her jaw. She nodded, rolling into him. She pulled his arm around her shoulders then snuggled up against his bare chest.

"I wondered what it would feel like sometimes but I never...I was waiting for someone..." her voice faltered.

"It doesn't matter...your life before. It matters little." he whispered as he stroked her hair gently, falling silent. Orihime ran her hands over his chest, lifting her head to lightly kiss him.

"Can we...I mean...I want to do more..." she whispered.

"What?" he snapped, her words surprising him. She moved her hands down over the front of his hakama. His erection strained against the fabric. He caught her hand, pulling it away.

"Orihime...please stop."

"But why? Don't you want me?" she whispered unsurely.

"That is not...it's better that we stop. I don't want things to go too far. Sosuke would not be happy...besides...this should be an act of love, not need." he said softly, bringing her hand up to his chest as he pulled her closer to him with his other arm. She frowned but didn't push. She didn't believe him. He didn't want her, that rang truer to her.

"I have brought you pleasure...comfort. Have I made you feel more alive?" he asked softly. Orihime drew herself up, suddenly feeling colder and more alone than before. It wasn't real. He had placated her...perhaps out of kindness...perhaps for Aizen...but it wasn't for her. He didn't even want her to touch him, it seems.

She sat up abruptly, scrambling away from him.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

"I need to go." she whispered, reaching for her clothes. "I think that coming here was a mistake."

"But...I don't understand." he snapped, sitting up.

"You don't want me, Kaname. I thought...it felt like you did...but it's like everything else. You're just pretending. That's what you all do. You pretend to be something that you're not." she hissed harshly as she quickly dressed.

"No, Orihime...you're mistaken. I wanted to respect you. Please...please...stay..." he begged quietly. She stopped, her jacket half on. She stared at him, tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you, Kaname. Everything you have here. All of you...it's based on lies, deception, and who knows what else. I shouldn't have come here...I'm sorry. I've made a mistake. I'm sorry..." she whispered. He stood and walked over to her. Gently, he reached out to touch her cheek.

"I give you my word. I will not lie to you. I care for you deeply, Orihime. I...I swear that I will protect you with my very life. But I can not make love to you, Orihime. I gave my heart to another long ago. I can not offer it to you now. If this brings you pain then I am very sorry but I will not lie to you."

Orihime stared at him. His words rang true. She wanted to believe him. But the pain, the sense of rejection, stung deeply.

"I need to go." she hissed, turning away from him and hurrying from the room and back into the darkness.


End file.
